Unfinished
by Firetop
Summary: After a bad mission, Daniel still has some unfinished business from his past he has to deal with. WARNING! Mention of child abuse and sexual abuse. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This was written about two or three years ago, as are most of my Stargate fics. Please Review.

**Warning:** There is mention of sexual abuse and child abuse. You have been warned. Don't read if it bothers you.

* * *

Jack looked to his left. Samantha Carter lay on her belly, eyes straight ahead. Her face in a forced state of calm. On his right was Teal'c. No emotion showing but his distress was palpable. 

The screams from the camp below had slowly died out an hour or so ago. For six hours they had watched men enter the tent, less men leave. The sun had set not long ago but still most remained in the tent. Fires were started and the smell of cooked meat wafted up.

Technically a simple mission they waited for the right time to attack. All they had to do was rescue the archeologist. These creatures had had him for over 24 hours already. A rescue would have been attempted earlier but the three remaining member of SG-1 had others things to attend to. Although the past six were used trying to come up with a plan.

Carter tapped his shoulder and Jack focused his attention back on the camp. They had counted 50 men in all. He watched as about 40 of them left the tent.

Through the binoculars Jack could see the blood on them. Daniel's blood he thought and quickly blocked it. They had to get him back. According to their count there was no one else in the tent except maybe Daniel.

Jack signaled his team members and the three of them moved out. Teal'c and Carter would go in and extricate Daniel. He was going to provide cover, and then meet up a cave not too far away.

There were no guards around the tent they believed Daniel was in. They must not consider him a threat anymore. That didn't bode well in Sam's mind. They entered the tent and what ever they had prepared themselves for, was not what they found.

It was human and male. That was about all they could make out of the body. If it wasn't for the torn up, bloody SG-1 fatigues and the broken glasses they wouldn't have thought it was Daniel.

Sam dropped to her knees and felt for a pulse. Sure he was dead. Besides finding one she was more surprised to find he was still conscious. "Am?" He tried to say, his lips were all swollen and his mouth was full of blood.

"It's okay Daniel. We got you."

"Ur"

"I know." She took a quick glance at the rest of him, not good. "Teal'c, grab him." Sam whispered.

"Is he alive?" Teal'c asked as he tossed Daniel over his shoulder. Daniel moaned as more pain coursed through his body.

Sam noticed the odd angles his limbs hung in. But the blood and other stuff covering his ass was more disturbing.

Sam took point leading back to their cave. Jack fell in behind to cover their backs. They made the two hour hike back in silence.

"Lay him down in the back." Carter ordered.

"What do you need Sam?" Jack asked worried about his friend.

"Uhm, water, blanket, first aid kit, something to wash him with." Sam rattled off trying to calm herself down.

"Teal'c, the stream, grab an empty container and fill it with water." Jack ordered and the Jaffa silently left the cave. Jack grabbed a blanket and first aid kit. "God." Jack exclaimed getting a good look at his friend.

There wasn't an inch of him that wasn't black, blue or red. Arms and legs were bent at odd angles.

Carter opened the crate. "Daniel." She called. She was surprised to find him still conscious. "We got you. You can sleep." Daniel moaned, but his eyes remained open. "I'll give him a shot of morphine. It will not only numb the pain, but it should knock him out."

"Oh." Daniel cried.

"I know it hurts. This will help."

Daniel made a negative sound. "Uged."

"Drugged? They drugged you?" Jack asked, returning with some black tee-shirts.

Daniel made an affirmative sound. "Seep, oh, paf ou, oh."

"Won't let you sleep or pass out from the pain." Jack explained and again Daniel confirmed.

"If that's the case then I don't want to give you anything, I'm sorry Daniel."

"K." Daniel assured and started to cough and choke. Gently Sam and Jack rolled him on to his side. Both frowned at the blood that spilled from his mouth and Daniel's moan of pain.

"Sir, grab some extra blankets. When Teal'c gets back I'll wash him down. See how much is dirt and how much is actual injury."

Jack didn't want to see his friend in pain anymore. "I'll stand guard till Teal'c gets back then take a look around."

Sam nodded in understanding. She took a moment herself to remove her jacket and catch her breath. The state of her friend's body was a bit more than she could take. She next opened her water canteen and wetting some cloth started to wipe down Daniel's face. "It's going to be okay Daniel. We got you now." She whispered softly more for herself than anyone else.

"How is he?" Jack asked as he came back in. He had been out scouting for 3 hours.

"Not good. We need to get him out of here."

"He still awake?"

"Awake? Yes. Lucid? No. I don't know if it's from the loss of blood, fever, infection, or the pain." She sat with her back against the wall and Daniel's head in her lap.

"Well they know he's gone." Jack said as he sat down and put a hand on one of Daniels splinted legs. "They've surrounded the gate and abandoned the camp. I raided it for extra blankets." He motioned to the pile he put down when he came back into the cave.

"He won't survive much longer without medical attention. He's still bleeding in certain areas." Sam didn't want to discuss which areas. She didn't like the stuff that she had cleaned from Daniels body. "There are broken bones that need to be set properly. I think there are some internal injuries but it's hard to tell if the blood from his mouth is from the damage there or from someplace else."

"Carter, are you okay?"

"No I'm not. But I can deal later. Right now we have to get Daniel home."

"Any ideas?"

"Ambush?"

"Do we have C4?" Jack asked.

"Do we ever leave home without it?"

"The only things we lost were in Daniel's pack. Teal'c." Jack called the Jaffa over as a plan formulated in his mind.

It took another hour or so to finalize it all, but they had a plan. They would blow up the enemy's camp. Hopefully that would break the group at the gate up. With Daniel safely stashed in some bushes the rest of them would take out what ever else was around the gate. Sam would dial home as soon as she could and send the signal with a 911 attached. She and Jack would provide cover as Teal'c went for Daniel.

Not as military trained as Jack had thought, the enemy was easier to take out. When the camp blew up more than half ran to see what happened. When SG-1 opened fire, even more ran.

By the time they got threw the gate, Dr. Frasier stood by with two gurneys and a slew of nurses. "Only Daniel." Jack commented as Teal'c laid the young doctor on one of the gurneys.

"We'll debrief as soon as possible so that you and your team can clean up and get back to Dr. Jackson." General Hammond ordered.

"Wait. Janet." Sam called out. "He's been drugged. He can't pass out or sleep, and it intensifies the pain." Dr. Frasier nodded and ran after the gurney.

The remaining 3 members slowly made their way to the infirmary. They knew they wouldn't be able to get any news on Daniel, but they were hopeful.

The three of them went through their post mission routine of medical exam, shower and meeting. Afterwards, with still no word on their teammate they went to get a bite from the commissary.

Five hours had passed since they stepped back through the gate when they found themselves back in the infirmary waiting for word on Daniel.

Dr. Frasier came out of a backroom in scrubs covered in blood. "He's still being operated on." She immediately informed them, not wanting them to worry any more than they needed to. "We're bringing in an orthopedic surgeon to deal with the broken bones."

"What about the drug?" Sam asked.

"He passed out from blood loss before we could try something. We decided what ever it was, was mostly out of his system so we knocked him out." Janet sat down and took a deep breath before going on. "The internal bleeding we were able to take care. He still has all his organs although they were bruised. Hopefully he'll be able to keep them.

"The anal damage was bad. A proctologist is actually in there with Daniel now. He'll be in there for a bit longer. You might want to get some rest yourself. He'll be out for a while once he's out of surgery, yet I'll let you know when that happens."

She stopped and saw the three of them continue to stand there. "Guys, seriously. I know you want to be here but there is nothing you can do here. Why don't you go to Daniel's, clean out his fridge, feed his fish. You can pick up something comfortable for him during his stay so he's not stuck in hospital gowns and scrubs." Janet knew that in order to keep the team going she had to keep them busy.

The team knew they had been dismissed. They looked at each other before heading their separate ways. At least Janet didn't say he was going to die. He'd survive. Daniel always did.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **forgot to mention I don't own them. And not making money off of this.

* * *

It was two days later that Daniel opened his eyes. Sam was taking her turn at Daniel's bedside. She, Jack and Teal'c had decided that they didn't want Daniel waking up alone. He'd have to rely on them for a while. A full, complete recovery might not even be possible. 

Seven of his fingers were broken. As were both his arms, legs, left foot, three toes, and four ribs. His right knee was shattered and had to be replaced. Plates and pins were holding him together at this point.

When Janet didn't say he was going to die they didn't think it would have been this close to being on the edge.

"Daniel?" Sam called.

"Help me." He croaked out.

Sam spooned some ice into his mouth. "Better?"

"Please, don't make me go back." He pleaded.

"Shh." Sam ran her hand over his forehead. "You're safe. We got you."

"Please, I don't want to. Don't make me."

"We won't Daniel. Shh. Just rest. It's okay." She continued to sooth. Within moments Daniel's eyes started to drop.

She felt bad for Daniel. His limbs would be in casts for at least 6 weeks. The damage to his behind was bad too, but only time and patience would tell how bad. The teeth that had been knocked out had been replaced. His body was still bruised and his face painful to look at. But the swelling had mostly receded.

Sam sighed and picked her book back up.

Daniel next surfaced a day later. This time Jack was sitting next to him. "Danny, welcome back." Jack's smile fell from his face the instant he saw the look of horror on Daniel's face.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Colonel Mitchell. I – I heard him."

"Danny, it's – "

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call you what?"

"Danny. Only my parents can call me that. And you aren't them." Daniel shouted.

Jack was nervous. "Okay. I'm sorry Daniel." Something wasn't right here.

"And he called me Danny." He said quietly.

"Who?"

"Colonel Mitchell. I don't have to go back to them, do I?"

"It's just you and me here Daniel. No one is going to move you from here. You can stay."

"You promise?" Daniel asked.

That's when Jack was able to pinpoint part of the problem. Daniel was terrified of something. This Colonel Mitchell and he couldn't protect himself. He needed Jack to protect him. "I got you Daniel. Don't worry. Nothing is going to hurt you." Jack felt like he was back in time and his son needed him.

Daniel was once again, slowly losing the battle to stay awake. "Please promise me. I don't have to go back. Please."

"It's okay Daniel. You don't have to go back." Jack continued to say, hoping to calm him down.

"Jack." Dr. Janet Frasier came up behind him.

"Something's not right." He blurted out.

"Huh?"

"It's Daniel. But not the Daniel we know."

"Are you sure? Are we talking alternate reality or foothold?"

"Neither. Talk to him. You'll see it. He's scared of something."

"He was just the victim of a brutal attack. Of course he's scared."

"I'm sure none of his attackers gave names, which Daniel specifically named. He mentioned his parents only calling him 'Danny'."

"Colonel, do you want to take a break? I can stay with him till Teal'c comes by."

"Yeah. There's something I need to do." And Jack walked out.

As soon as he got back to his office he placed a call to pull in a favor.

Four hours later he had a thick stack of papers and a fresh pot of coffee.

Daniel woke again while Janet was there. It gave her a chance to ask some questions.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked first, wary of her.

"Dr. Frasier." She was worried that there might be some brain damage. "Do you know your name?" She asked as she pulled out her pen light.

"Daniel Christopher Jackson."

"Your birthday?"

"July 8th 1966."

"How old are you?"

"Eleven"

Janet hoped she was able to cover her shock. "Do you remember what happened?" He didn't seem too fazed being in a hospital like setting.

Daniel slowly nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He answered.

"Okay." Janet took a deep breath. She had to tread carefully here. "How about some more sleep. You really should rest."

"I don't have to go back?"

"No Daniel, you don't." She injected a sedative into the IV and watched his eye lids drop. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out." She whispered as she brushed his hair away from his face.

She had to find Jack. He wasn't in his office and he wasn't responding to the pages that she sent, although Teal'c did.

"Have you seen Colonel O'Neill?" She asked.

"Yes, he was in the gym not to long ago."

Teal'c led the way into the gym where Jack was drawing a crowd beating up on the punching bag.

"Colonel." Janet started. She was happy to see that Teal'c was getting rid of the on lookers. It gave her a chance to focus on the person who needed her.

"Don't." He cut her off, as he continued to beat the bag.

"Jack. You're knuckles are bleeding." She carefully laid a hand on his shoulder. Jack stopped and looked down at his hands. "You know you're supposed to wear gloves." She said calmly. "I wanted to talk to you anyway. Why don't we take a look at your hands in my office?"

Jack blew out a breath and bent to grab the yellow envelope he had brought with him. Just the thought of what was in that envelope was enough to make him want to kill. He silently followed the doctor back to the infirmary. They walked by Daniel's bed and Jack couldn't help but reach out to touch his sheet. _Poor kid._ Jack thought as he continued into the doctor's office.

Janet was already pulling out items to clean and bandage the colonel's hands. Neither of them spoke until she started.

"Daniel woke up before and I was able to speak to him." Janet started. "You're right. There's something wrong. For some reason he things he's eleven. I don't."

She was cut off by Jack. "I do. It's all in there." He nodded to the envelope. "You're gonna need to read it, because of the medical files."

"I have all of Daniel's records."

"These you don't. They were sealed by the government and technically disappeared."

"But I've records from when he was born. Are you saying they're fakes?"

"No. These only span about two years. Not long after his parent's were killed."

"Why were they sealed?"

"Because of the person involved and the abuse that's mentioned." Jack spat.

"What do you mean?" Janet didn't need to hear it but it looked like Jack needed to talk.

"After his parents died and his grandfather turned him away, Daniel was placed in a foster family. Colonel Bryan Mitchell was highly decorated, and in the navy, he was discharged because of an injury. He and his wife, Marion, couldn't have children so they were looking to adopt once they were settled in one location. He was there for a little over two years, till right after he turned eleven."

"Jack?"

"During that time Daniel was in and about of the hospital about once a month. That was until he turned eleven." Jack couldn't help but clench and unclench his hands, oblivious to the pain that it might be causing him. "For his birthday, the bastard had a party for Daniel. The gifts he got where broken bones, severe bruises, numerous sexual assaults, and alcohol poisoning. According to the report Daniel at eleven, about 4 feet tall and about 40 pounds had about 12 cans of beer. He was in a coma for about 3 weeks. They had to pump his stomach, because of all the liquor in him. They had found a new family to take him in and he didn't seem to remember what happened."

"And this new attack seems to have triggered that memory." Janet surmised.

Jack nodded, tired and upset.

"That actually explains some of his reactions that I've seen. I'm bringing in a psychiatrist who will be able to help Daniel deal with this." Jack nodded. "You should probably speak to someone too. The rest of SG-1 also."

"You're right, but I'm not ready to tell them why yet."

Janet nodded. "Get some rest Jack. I'll speak to you later."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sat in the small room looking through the window. He wanted to be in there with Daniel but both Doctor Frasier and Dr. Lew, the psychologist, thought it would be a bad idea. His argument, that being he had medical power of attorney over Daniel, and that Daniel thought that he was a minor, he should be in the room with him. The doctor's conceded to allow him to listen and watch the session.

Janet sat next to him, claiming to be near by in case of medical reasons.

Both watched as a nurse wheeled Daniel's bed into the room, setting up a few of the machines that they were still using to monitor his health.

Dr. Lew followed soon after the nurse left.

"Daniel? I'm Doctor Lew." The psychologist introduced himself. Harold Lew not only had the clearance needed to work in the SGC but also specialized in childhood trauma, such as witnesses during wars and other such horrible instances. He was a big help in regards to Cassandra. It was the only reason that Dr. Frasier would bring him in. "I was wondering if we could talk."

"You're a psychologist?"

"Yes. Have you spoken to psychologists before?"

Daniel looked down at his hands and nodded.

"When?"

"After my parents died. In school. A couple of times in the hospital."

"What did you talk about when you spoke to psychologists in the hospital?"

"Stuff." Still Daniel looked down at his hands.

Dr. Lew sat for a moment trying to think of how to get his patient to open up a bit more. "I see. You must be pretty bored." Daniel nodded again. "You must miss your friends."

Jack had to admit that someone with two broken arms in full casts looked pretty pitiful when they shrugged.

"Do you like school?" The doctor took another approach.

"No. It's boring."

"There must be something that's fun. You're how old?"

"Eleven."

"So you'll be starting 6th grade. There must be-"

"9th." Daniel interrupted.

"What?"

"9th. I'm not in 6th grade, I'm in 9th."

"You skipped three years?" The doctor was a bit surprised at this.

Daniel nodded. "I didn't want to go to school. But Ms. Smyth wouldn't tutor me after my parents died. They tested me after I moved in with the Mitchell's. They said I was too smart for 4th grade at the time."

"Do you have any favorite subjects?"

"History isn't bad. Neither is English. Spanish is kinda boring but not so bad."

"If Spanish is boring why not take something else?"

"They only offer Spanish, French, and Latin. I already know French and Latin."

"How many languages do you know?" This was the first sign of some sort of life he saw from the man.

"Five not including English; Latin, French, Egyptian, Ancient Egyptian, and Cuneiform. Although Cuneiform is more written, I can read and translate it."

"How did you learn Ancient Egyptian and Cuneiform?"

"I grew up in Egypt."

"Really?"

Daniel nodded, a tear slipped from his eye. "My dad was an archeologist and my mom was a linguist. They worked together in Egypt. I'm going to be an archeologist and work in Egypt too."

"Do you miss your parents?"

For the first time Daniel looked up at the psychologist. Jack could swear he saw a teenager in the glare that he gave the doctor. "Of course I do. What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"They died. A chain snapped. What's there to talk about?"

"You were there when it happened." It wasn't really a question.

"I talked about this before. You're here to talk about how I got hurt." Daniel ground out. He was loosing a battle keeping calm and aloof.

If Dr. Lew was thrown off by Daniel's directness he didn't show it. "That's right. Do you remember what happened?"

Daniel went back to nodding.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Daniel looked back up. Anger and fear blazing in his eyes. "Does it matter? You're not gonna believe me. No one ever does. And you're gonna make me go back. You always do." He yelled.

Jack stood up, as did Janet, ready to go in there to calm Daniel down.

"I believe you. You don't have to go back to the Mitchell's."

"That's what they all say. Why should I believe you?" Daniel continued to yell.

"Daniel." Dr. Lew placed a hand on his shoulder.

Daniel upset now, pushed his arm away and the man too.

Jack ran into the room. When he got there Daniel had fallen to the ground, and was crying. Dr. Lew was right beside him trying to calm him down.

Jack went over to Daniel, sat down, pulled him into his lap, and wrapped his arms around the man, pinning his arms to his sides. "Shh." Jack whispered in his ear, rocking him back and forth. "It's okay Daniel. Shh, you're safe." He continued.

He was aware of Janet coming into the room and injecting a sedative into Daniel. Jack continued to hold Daniel's body until the sedative took effect and he fell asleep.

A nurse came over to help Jack put Daniel back into bed and to take him back to the infirmary. It was then that he looked over at the psychologist. "Dr. Lew?"

"I'm alright." He stood up. "I'll talk to Daniel again tomorrow. He believes he's 11. I'm thinking that he regressed because as an adult he couldn't deal with what happened. So he went back. Maybe if we can help him deal with what happened when he was younger he will be able to deal with what recently happened."

"You think he will then get back to being 30 something?"

"It's hard to tell. But I think it's the first step. I'm going to want to talk to you and some of the others that Daniel deals with. I can read his file, but I need to get to know him. I'm hoping that you will be able to help me."

"Sure. Look, I can use some coffee. Why don't we use my office?" Jack led the other man out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The Colonel Mitchell in this story is NOT the Mitchell that is on the show now. I wrote this a while ago. Before that character came on to the show. I'm sorry for the confusion.

* * *

It was worse than the time that he fell down the pyramid. More like the time that he got sick from the bug bite. Maybe both those times combined together. He hurt, he was nauseous, and dizzy. But he was lying down, wasn't he? He wished his mom would tell him what was wrong. 

That's when it hit him, his parents were dead. Crushed by stone. That actually sounded like it would hurt less. He wished he was with them. Dead, crushed. It sounded like heaven. Anything would be better than what he had. It was like hell, except with out being dead.

He couldn't help the whimper of pain that came from him. He knew he wasn't supposed to cry. Men don't cry. Only babies and girls cry. He wasn't any of those. Men were different. And Colonel Mitchell was going to turn him into a man.

He needed to move. That was an even worse idea. He cried out again, he couldn't even try and muffle it.

Soon it was all too much. What Mr. Mitchell and his friends did. His parents, friends. It was all too much for an eleven year old who was in pain and sick.

* * *

Jack heard the quiet sobs and looked over at the bed. Daniel's eyes were open, staring at the ceiling. Tears were running down his cheek. He quickly got out of his chair and put himself in Daniel's line of sight. 

"You in pain?" He asked. There was no reason for him to be hurt. If he was more medication was available.

* * *

Daniel shook his head. Men didn't admit when they were in pain. The movement made him more nauseous, and before he could stop himself he started to vomit. 

He was going to be beat. That was for sure. He didn't think he could take anymore.

* * *

Jack saw him shake his head and then the green tint to his face. Before he could grab the bowl near the bed Daniel started to vomit. Jack helped him sit up, and rubbed his back as the tears fell down his cheeks. "It's okay." Jack soothed as he grabbed the call button and started to press it in earnest. 

"Calm down Daniel. It's okay. Shh."

A nurse came in and saw what was going on, she ran to get Dr. Frasier.

Janet came in with a needle in hand and injected it directly into the IV. Her heart broke as she looked at Daniel, crying from the pain, sick, trying to be brave and in Jack's arms.

"That should help with the nausea and pain." She said softly as she took a damp washcloth from the nurse and started to wipe Daniel's face.

Jack took one too and laid it across his neck as he started to undo the ties at the back of Daniel's gown. He felt Daniel tense as he moved the gown away from his back. The movement made Jack sick, knowing what was going through his friend's mind. "Daniel, we're just getting rid of the dirty clothing and bedding. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to touch any place but your back and face. It's only to clean you off and hopefully make you feel a little better. Nurse Diane and Dr. Frasier are going to remove the top and blankets and put a new one on. They are going to also wash your chest for you." Jack spoke slowly. He didn't want to scare Daniel anymore than he already was.

Dr. Lew and he talked about how to handle Daniel during this time. The both agreed that what Daniel needed the most right now, was a place that he felt safe and comfortable. Bottom line was that he needed a family. People who would be with him every time he woke up and needed something. People who wouldn't hurt him. People who would be understanding.

Luckily there were a few who were more than happy to help. Jack had explained the situation to Teal'c and Carter separately. Trying to answer all their questions. Both were more than willing. Dr. Lew spoke to Janet and General Hammond.

Janet was going to be spending her time in the infirmary, as a secondary, while they brought in someone else to help Dr. Warner. General Hammond gave SG-1 time to take care of Daniel. He also told them that he would sit with Daniel if they needed it.

Jack was grateful to all of them. Dr. Lew had said that with the support system that Daniel had he would get better.

* * *

Daniel looked over at the man sitting by his bedside. He didn't think he'd be upset if Daniel asked a question. He'd been good, doing everything he was told. Well, except talk about why he was back in a hospital. He didn't want to talk about that. But he was good and there were always people sitting at his bed when he woke. It was a nice change. Although he didn't know any of them they all seemed nice. "Uhm, who are you?" He asked as the man turned the page of the report he was reading.

* * *

Jack tried not to fall asleep. The report was boring. He really didn't care, but after the first two days he knew that to engage Daniel in any sort of conversation was pointless. He spent his time lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He only spoke when a direct question was asked of him and answered as simply as possible. Dr. Lew explained that it was normal. Daniel was once again in a strange place and was unsure of how he was expected to act. So they basically just sat with him, trying to make him comfortable. Jack was surprised and jumped a bit when Daniel spoke to him. 

"I'm Jack O'Neill." He answered.

"Are you my new father?"

"Not really."

"Are you the new family I'm staying with?"

"Sort of. It's kind of complicated."

"Oh." Daniel paused as if thinking if he could get away with asking more question.

"Daniel, if you have any questions, you can ask them. I'll answer them the best I can and you won't get hurt."

Daniel was shocked. How could this man know? "Where am I?" He decided to test the waters. He might as well get as much information as he could.

"The infirmary at a Colorado military base." Daniel flinched when he heard that.

No not another one. He couldn't. Why? "I'm sorry sir. I won't interrupt again." He moved to stare back at the ceiling. If he didn't say anything maybe he would be forgotten. Forgotten people don't get hurt.

* * *

Shit, Jack thought. Not what he wanted. "Daniel. No one here is going to hurt you. I promise. No one is going to raise a hand to hit you, or punch you, or push you, or kick you. You are safe here. I won't let anything happen to you. Colonel Bryan Mitchell isn't here." He paused for a moment. "Besides, this is an air force base. The Air Force always kicks the Navy's ass." 

"Okay, sir. Thank you sir." Daniel answered softly and closed his eyes.

Jack couldn't tell if he was faking or really asleep. Daniel still fell asleep at a drop of the hat. Dr. Frasier explained that his body was still healing and that it required him to rest a lot, hence the sleeping. Jack decided to leave him a lone. If he was asleep that was good, if not, he probably just needed time to think.


	5. Chapter 5

When Dr. Lew went to see his patient later that day he could tell there was something a little different. It might have been how quickly Jack left the room after accompanying Daniel, or how Daniel actually turned his head to watch Jack leave.

What ever it was didn't make a full effect until about 15 minutes into their session. It was more of a staring contest at this point, and while it normally stayed one for the full 30 minutes, it was Daniel who actually broke it.

"What year is it?" He asked suddenly.

Dr. Lew paused before answering. More shocked to hear his patient speak without prompting than anything else. "Why?"

"A lot of time must have past. I must have been gone a long time."

"Gone?"

"Yeah, I go away sometimes. I come back a little later."

"I don't understand."

"Most of the times when I'm," pause "hurt, I go away. I don't know where I go. I just go away and when I come back I'm normally in a hospital bed of some sort. But I don't think I've ever been gone for this long."

"Why do you say it's been a long time?" Dr. Lew tried to keep the conversation going, letting Daniel lead the conversation. He'd have to talk to Jack later as to what might have caused this.

"Well, the equipment here is different. I've never seen some of the machines here. And I've been in a lot of hospitals. Also, I'm different. I look longer, taller I guess, and heavier. There's hair in places I don't remember there being hair." Daniel blushed a bit at the last statement.

Dr. Lew nodded. He knew what Daniel was talking about. Where he was in his mind he was still a pre pubescent boy. But his body was that of a full grown man. "Daniel, it's actually 2001. You're 35 years old."

"I went away from 24 years?" Daniel asked shocked.

"No. You were on a mission, and got hurt. It was very bad."

"Bad like when Colonel Mitchell hurt me?" Daniel's voice quavered.

"Yes, bad like that."

"Oh." They sat in silence for a while. "Why do you think that I think that I'm eleven then?" He asked the doctor.

"Why do you think?"

"Not sure." Daniel yawned.

"You feeling tired?" Daniel nodded. "You sleeping well at night?"

"I guess. I wake up from nightmares."

"Okay. I can have Dr. Frasier give you something for them if you want."

"No. It's okay." He yawned again.

"You did very well today. I want you to think about why you think that you're eleven in your mind." Dr. Lew pressed the button that alerted the nurse that Daniel was ready to go back to his room. "Daniel, I want you to know that Jack, Sam, Teal'c General Hammond and Dr. Frasier , are all friends of yours. They want to help you and care about you. If you need to or want to talk, they are there for you."

Daniel just nodded and continued to try and stay awake. By the time he was back in the infirmary he was asleep.

When he awoke again the big black man, Teal'c, was sitting by his bedside. "Hi." He said softly.

Teal'c looked over at Daniel, "DanielJackson, how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. A little hungry."

"That is good to hear. DoctorFraiser has left some food for you."

"What is it?"

"A can of Ensure."

"Oh."

"Would you like to have it?"

"It's not really food, but I guess." He nodded.

Teal'c opened the can and put a straw in it and held it to Daniel's lips. He didn't really understand what was going on. All he knew was that Daniel was hurt badly and thought that he was still a child after he was hurt by his foster family. O'Neill had explained to him that what Daniel needed was his friends to be there and take care of him. Teal'c had no problem with helping he just wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

"What's that?" Daniel broke Teal'c's thoughts by motioning to a roller cart with a television and VCR on it.

"It's a television and VCR. It allows us to record shows and rewatch them."

"Oh."

"Would you care to join me in watching a movie?"

"A movie? Right here?" Daniel couldn't help but be excited.

Teal'c nodded. "It is one of my favorites." He pushed power on the remote and the television sprung to life.

Daniel's eyes opened wide as the first strands of John Williams sounded. "Star Wars?" He asked. Teal'c nodded. "I saw this in the theatre. The colonel let me go with the neighbors next door. They had an extra ticket. It was the only time I went out." He finished softly.

"Afterwards, we can watch the other movies." And Teal'c sat back to watch both the movie and Daniel.

They never got to watch the other movies. Daniel had fallen asleep after the first half hour. Teal'c stopped the film, they could finish it later. It was more enjoyable to watch Daniel than it was the film. It reminded him of showing his son the wonders of the world when he was younger.

He'd share this with the rest of his team. Maybe they would help Daniel if they didn't leave him in such a cold and sterile atmosphere.

Dr. Lew immediately agreed. The idea of treating Daniel more like a person as opposed to just leaving him lying in the hospital might be a good idea. It might help him open up like he did earlier in the day.

Sam didn't have time to prepare anything for him. She did bring one of the notebooks he had in regards to the language that was found on Abydos. Jack showed up for his shift with a movie. 'Raiders of the Lost Ark' was a hit with the young Daniel.

By the third day they had fallen into a routine. Jack would take the night shift. Daniel would have his session with Dr. Lew in the morning and then sit with Teal'c and watch Star Wars. In the afternoon, Sam would stay with him and show him samples of artifacts on the computer that needed translating.

Daniel also enjoyed the translating. She kept to things that were similar to Egyptian. She wasn't surprised to see Daniel doing well with it.

Jack would come back in the evening with a movie to watch.

They still hadn't gotten too far in anything. Daniel still tired easily and couldn't stay awake for more than an hour, most of the time it was less then that. He would then sleep for a few hours. Janet said that it was normal, that his body needed to heal and sleep was the best way for it.

Dr. Lew was extremely patient with Daniel. There wasn't much progress since that first time Daniel spoke. Again they were told that was normal. It seemed that with each passing day Daniel was becoming more at ease with his old teammates.


	6. Chapter 6

Please don't forget to review. Thanks

* * *

"Unscheduled off world Activation." Blared over the PA system. 

Sam stood up and looked over at Daniel. No one had left his side in the past week. But she knew that she was needed in the gate room.

"What's that?" Daniel asked, indicating the message that was being repeated.

"Daniel, I got to go for a bit. I have to see what this is about. If you need anything you can call the nurses correct?"

Daniel nodded.

"You'll be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay." He tried to sound convincing but it wasn't true. He was terrified of being left alone in the infirmary. He'd become so used to having people around to protect him, being alone, was scary.

Sam smiled and ran out of the room.

Daniel watched the empty door way for a few moments before slowly turning back to the computer on the table top.

He was a man, he didn't need a babysitter.

* * *

Sam ran into the control room as the iris opened. "What's going on?" She asked. 

"Tok'ra time." Jack chimed, as they watched Jacob Carter walk threw the gate.

"Dad." Sam called as she ran down the stairs into her father's arms.

Teal'c, Jack, and General Hammond followed at a more sedated pace. "Jacob, what can we do for you?" Hammond asked as he shook the other man's hand.

"George, Jack, Teal'c." He shook all the hands. "Actually, what I got is more up Daniel's alley. We found some odd writings on a wall on our new base world. From what we deduce it has to do with the Jew's exodus from Egypt."

"As in the Ten Commandments?" Jack asked.

"As in the bible." He looked around. "By the way, where is Daniel?"

"Well that might be a bit of a problem."

"What happened? Is he okay?"

"Why don't we head to my office and we'll talk in there." Hammond directed everyone to a not so public place to discuss the latest that had happened to Daniel.

* * *

About an hour later Jacob was shown to the infirmary were Daniel lay. He was asleep again, and allowed Jacob to look closely. The story was enough to make any man sick. Any decent man, Jacob told himself. Just the though of what Daniel went through on that planet was horrible. But the fact that Daniel thought he was 11 and that his foster father did this to him was worse. Jacob was kind of pissed off when Jack told him that Mitchell was already dead. Jacob really wanted to take a piece out of the guy's ass. 

To look at Daniel was just as bad. He looked like a young kid in bed, asleep. If Jacob didn't know any better he would guess that Daniel was in his late 20's not a decade older. The glasses and fallen off the swollen and discolored face. Bruises for some reason always looked worse after they had turned green and yellow.

The gown and blankets hid most of the other bruises and cuts that Jacob assumed was on his body. The two full casts that were his arms lay on top on the blankets. His fingers were taped and they caught his attention.

"Fingers?" He asked.

"And few toes too. His legs also have multiple breaks in them."

/We might be able to help./ Selmac added to the thoughts that were already floating around Jacobs head. He had tried to keep quiet as he learnt of Daniel Jackson's latest injury.

Jacob gave his consent for his symbiote to take control. "Do you mind if I see how grave his injuries are?" Selmac asked.

"Not at all." Sam quickly answered. Not giving Jack a chance to say something stupid.

Selmac nodded and took out the healing device he carried with him. Closing his eyes and finding his center, he activated the device.

* * *

He felt someone over him. He didn't understand the need of some of these people to check on him sleeping. He knew his parents used to do it, but these people weren't his parents. Why would they care if he was asleep or not? 

Not like he slept much anymore. Anytime he slept he remembered his parents and that led to the nightmares. He hated the nightmares.

Daniel lay very still. They normally left after a few seconds. The seconds turned into minutes and Daniel still felt the presence above his bed.

He turned onto his side. Maybe Mr. Mitchell, no Colonel Mitchell would leave. Just as he had that thought he felt someone sit on the bed and a hand on his back. Stay asleep, he told himself. Maybe this guy just wanted to make sure he was really here. Maybe these people really wanted him.

That would be nice. He wanted a place he could live for a while. He missed his parents but he didn't think that they'd mind much if he started with a new family. He was tired of spending a few weeks with one family and then moving on to another one. He'd done that a lot in the past few months, while waiting for his grandfather.

Now that there was no chance of his grandfather wanting him, he now could live with a permanent family. Maybe the Mitchell's would be that family. Texas was nice and different from Egypt. It was a chance at a new life. Maybe he'd try it.

At least that's what he thought until Colonel Mitchell's hand traveled down his back and into his pajama bottoms. Daniel held his breath as the hand stopped on his butt and started to move around it.

"Please stop." Daniel whispered. He knew this was wrong. Why was this man touching him like this?

The hand continues to travel around his behind. It would sometimes move to his legs and try and get between them, but Daniel kept them together and bent. With his knees as close to his chest as possible.

He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all. Next was the finger that moved in-between his butt cheeks. "Please stop. I don't like this. Please." Daniel continued to plead. He kept his eyes closed tight. If he kept them closed then this wasn't happening.

* * *

Jack watched Daniel as soon as they walked into the room. He seemed to be in some sort of dream. He continued to watch as Jacob spoke to the rest of the group. He tuned them all out and focused on his friend. He saw Daniel's mouth move but he couldn't hear what he said. 

He tapped Teal'c on the shoulder. "Does it look like there's something up with Daniel?"

Teal'c ran a cautious eye over the man lying in bed. "It doest seem that he's in some sort of distress."

* * *

The finger found something and he didn't like the feeling of that finger moving. He had to stop this. Then the finger entered him.

* * *

Daniel opened his eyes and saw the figure looming over him. "Leave me alone. Stop it." He cried. "Stop touching me. Stop it." The feel of it made him sick. 

"OUT." Jack yelled at them all as he saw Daniel start to heave. He moved to grab the basin by Daniel's bedside, but once again he wasn't quick enough and Daniel vomited all over himself. "All of you out. Now." He yelled again. What ever Selmac was doing was causing what ever nightmare Daniel was in to be worse.

Somewhere in the background he could hear Selmac or Jacob apologizing but he didn't care. Right now he needed to care for Daniel.

Being he was mostly on liquids he was soon done with what ever was in his stomach. The nurses quickly stripped Daniel of the soiled clothing and Jack moved into hold him as the dry heaves continued to rack his abused body. "Shh. Calm down Daniel. It was all a nightmare. You're safe now. The Mitchell's are gone. You're safe now. I promise."

"Not safe. Comes at night." Daniel cried out between sobs.

"It's okay. I got you now. Nothing is going to happen."

"Touches me. I don't like it. I tell him to stop and he hits me. Please make it stop."

"Okay Daniel. We'll make it stop." Jack nodded at the nurse was injected a sedative into Daniel's IV. It was the only way to get him to calm down after one of these nightmares.

"Please don't leave me." He pleaded softly as the drugs took immediate affect.

"Not gonna leave you Daniel. I'll stay right here. I promise. I'll be right here." Jack continued to soothe.

* * *

Once Jack was sure that Daniel was asleep, he moved so that the nurses could finish cleaning Daniel up. He also needed a fresh shirt. Luckily he started leaving a change of clothing in the room they gave Daniel, for instances such as this. 

Jack was surprised to see Jacob hovering outside of the room. Jack motioned him in as Jack changed his shirt.

"Jack, I wanted to apologize, we wanted to apologize. Selmac and I didn't think anything would happen."

"Daniel suffers from nightmares. Always has. He just knew how to hide it better when he was an adult."

"It was something else. He's badly injured. When such injuries occur and a healing device is used, controlling the healing is hard. It's almost like Daniel's body pulled the healing out of the device."

"Can you control it?"

"Now that I know what will happen, Selmac thinks he can. We want to try and heal Daniel, but it's going to take a while."

"You can't just wave your hand around?"

"If we had a sarcophagus then it would take a few hours. But the healing device can't heal serious injuries as fast. Selmac doesn't have that kind of stamina to deal with these types of injuries."

"So it takes a while no big deal. But it will heal him." Jack was slowly getting excited about this idea. Dr. Lew thought that once Daniel's body healed, his mind might soon follow. That way it could focus on something other than the pain.

"Jack, it's not going to be easy. First off, they are going to have to remove the plates and pins that are currently holding him together. That means at least four more surgeries to put Daniel through. While his body might be okay with it, will his mind? Also have you ever had a healing device used on you?"

"Not that I can remember."

Jacob was silent for a moment. "Jack, I want you to cut yourself with something. Nothing deep and nothing life threatening. I can't explain it but I think that you will understand why this might be a problem."

Jack nodded slowly. He didn't like where this was going. He pulled out his pocket knife and sliced his palm open. He watched as Jacob brought the healing device over his hand. He felt the warmth flow over the cut. Then there was the most interesting feeling as he felt tiny hands flying over the cut. Numerous fingers, working fast to close the wound. It was in that moment that Jack knew what Jacob was worried about and why Daniel reacted the way he did.

The cut was healed and Jacob looked at Jack. He understood. Both men stood in silence for a few moments before both glanced back at the man on the bed.

"Talk to Janet. See what she says. If she is okay with the physical ramifications we'll talk to Dr. Lew. I think that he will give the go ahead though. Make it known to both of them that the final decision is Daniels."

"You're a good friend Jack." Jacob put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Yeah, right."

Jacob turned Jack around. "I am right. I know you're feeling guilty about what happened to Daniel. Both times." He held up a hand when he saw that Jack was going to interrupt him. "What happened to Daniel when he was a child none, and I mean none of us could have stopped. There was no way. He was in a place and in a time that would not have interacted with any place or time that we were in. As for what happened on the planet, that's the price of being in a first contact team.

"Daniel knows this. Sam knows this. Teal'c knows this and deep down inside you know this too. This could have happened to any of you. All four of you were caught off guard when you got threw there gate. All four of you ran in different directions. How long did it take you to find the other two members of your team? How bad were the injuries that you had to be taken care of on each other? They just found Daniel before they found the rest of you. It's the luck of the draw.

"Now worrying yourself to death over this isn't going to help. Are you taking care of yourself?"

"Yes dad." Jack smiled, he knew what Jacob was doing. "The three of us are taking turns. Sometimes the general sits with him too, so does Janet."

"Good. Someone has to make sure you guys stay well. I'm going to go find Dr. Frasier and let her know what we discussed. I'll let you know what they say."

"Stop by later. If Daniel's awake I'll introduce you to him."

"Sounds like a plan." Jacob smiled as he walked out of the room. They'd be okay. They'd take care of each other and they will survive this too.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jack?" A raspy voice pulled him from his reports.

Jack moved closer to the bed. "Need a drink?" Daniel nodded and Jack brought the cup and straw. He waited for Daniel to finish. "Better?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"The thing before."

"Daniel how many times have you been told to forget about it?"

"I just wish they would stop. I don't want to think about it anymore. I want to forget. I want to stop being scared."

"That's all stuff you need to talk to Dr. Lew about. He can help you. You won't forget about what happened but he can help you deal with it. Have you spoken to him lately?"

"Not really. I let him talk."

"Daniel, I promise you that it will help if you talk. I'm speaking from experience. You got to admit I'm slightly older than you and have a bit more experience."

"Okay. I guess so."

What ever else either of them were going to say was cut short by the knock on the door before it open.

Jack saw Daniel tense at the arrival of someone he didn't know and grabbed the few fingers that weren't broken on his hand, and stood up. "Daniel I want you to meet someone. This is Jacob Carter."

"N-nice to meet you sir." Daniel said quietly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Did I know you? Before this thing with my memory?"

"Yes you did."

"Oh."

"This is Sam's dad. He heard that you were hurt and wanted to come and see if you were okay. He also thinks he might be able to heal you a bit too."

Dr. Lew and Janet were both favorable to the idea of Jacob and Selmac healing Daniel. They both agreed to Daniel making the final decision though.

"Heal me? How?" Daniel asked hopeful.

"He has access to some state of the art medical instruments. He would be willing to try them on you but there are some things that need to be discussed first."

"We can finish the movie after?" Daniel asked. He didn't know if he wanted to have this conversation, but if they allowed him to finish watching Indiana Jones then he would talk to them.

"Of course we can."

"So what do we need to talk about?"

"He can't heal you all at once. He can work on some of the internal injuries like the broken ribs, bruised organs, and your rear first. After that, in order to heal your arms, legs, fingers and toes properly you are going to have to go back into surgery to have the pins and plates removed first."

Daniel nodded. He still didn't see anything wrong so far. "You shouldn't be in too much pain. But we want you to know what it's going to feel like for Jacob to heal you. Are you ready?"

Again Daniel nodded. Jack said that it wouldn't hurt but why would they want to warn him?

"Take a deep breath and try and relax. I'm just going to work on your black eye. That's all." Jacob instructed.

Daniel followed his instructions. What ever he thought he was going to feel, wasn't what he felt. His breath hitched as he felt tiny little fingers all over his eye. _Just his eye. That's what Mr. Carter said. And Jack was here. Jack wouldn't let anything hurt him. Would he? No. He was safe here. That's what they all say._ He kept his mind thinking that as he tried to ignore the hands on his face. Just when he thought he'd be sick again, it suddenly stopped.

"Daniel?" That was Jack. "You okay?" Daniel could only nod. "It's okay Daniel. But you needed to know what it would feel like when Jacob heals you. Just breathe. I'm going to get you something to drink and then we can finish the movie, okay?"

Daniel nodded. "Thank you." He whispered to Jacob.

"You're welcome. Can I watch the movie with you two?"

"Sure."

Jack smiled as he left the two alone for a few minutes. He'd ask Daniel what he thought about the healing device later.

* * *

In the end Daniel agreed to go through with it as long as Jack was there with him. They started with his face and then moved onto the internal injuries. His legs were saved for last for two reasons. 

One, Janet and General Hammond didn't know what to do with Daniel once he was healed. If he was still bed ridden they didn't have to worry about it. The second reason was because Dr. Lew and Jack figured that his legs and the work on his rear would be too much for him to handle if it was worked on too close together.

As it was nightmares still plagued Daniel's sleep. Often he would wake up after only sleeping for two to three hours. There was always someone there to hold his hand and calm him down.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** This is the last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. I hope that the ending is what you were expecting. Let me know what you are thinking. If you are nice I might post something else in the Stargate universe. Thanks again for reading.

* * *

Daniel nervously paced the room that was given to him. It had been three months since he woke up in this place. He still didn't remember anything from the past 20 something years, but it wasn't from lack of trying. That's what today was, another attempt at trying to jog his memory. 

So far they had tried everything from looking at pictures to visiting his apartment, his parent's grave and his office. He was very impressed that these people where willing to help him out with everything. Since his parents died he couldn't remember anyone being this nice to him.

Drs. Frasier and Lew were extremely patient with him, and didn't ignore him when he had a question. They didn't treat him like a child, which he was happy about. He knew that he wasn't a child, he just couldn't remember that he was an adult.

General Hammond was like a grandfather to him. Taking him on tours of the base or even just sitting with him telling stories to help jog his memory.

Teal'c was someone he wished he knew as a child. At first the big man was intimidating. But Daniel soon found out that he really did have a soft side. He was often by his side making sure that Daniel was okay. Teal'c had even started to teach him some martial arts. This was great in so many ways to Daniel. First it was a way to help him get used to his new longer limbs and the way his body moved. It also gave Daniel the confidence he needed every time he was able to master and execute a new move.

Sam was also great. While everyone was worried about his emotional state, she made sure he wasn't bored. She was the one who brought him books to read and artifacts to look at. He was so grateful that she didn't try to get him to forget about what he liked the most.

Then there was Jack. The best friend a person could ever have. Jack was the one who stood by his side no matter what. Whether it was a nightmare or frustration over not remembering something, Jack was there to offer a comforting word. It was so different than what he thought the military was like. Jack liked to joke around too. Often Jack would say something, a little side comment that only Daniel could hear, that would make him crack up.

The knock on the door broke his train of thought as the last person he was thinking of walked in. "You ready?"

"I guess." Daniel asked.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Jack commented.

"No. I have to. It sound like it might be fun." Daniel answered with more confidence than he thought.

"Good. Let's go. Teal'c hates it when we're late."

Daniel smiled and followed Jack out of the room.

* * *

Teal'c held on to him as he came through the Stargate. He was internally grateful for that. If not then he would have collapsed from the sensation. It's what he imagined a roller coaster would feel like. 

"Deep breaths." Sam pat his shoulder. Daniel nodded, still unable to speak.

He wanted to do this. The chance to visit another world sounded like a fairy tale to him. Plus he got to play that he was an archeologist like his parents were. He took one more deep breath before standing up. "I'm good. Can we go?" He asked.

Four sets of eyes, Jacob Carter joined them, looked at him and nodded. "Here we go campers." Jack called as he started to walk to the ruins.

* * *

Jack and the rest of the team took turns checking up on Daniel, but mostly left him alone. They figured that they'd let him work as if he was the Daniel that they knew. If the memories came back, great, if not, well they'd cover that later. 

It was Jack's turn to go check on Daniel. They'd been looking in on him every hour or so. Each time he was in the same position, sitting with his legs folded running his fingers along the wall with a pad on his knee and a pencil in his mouth.

This time, there was an acidic smell and Daniel wasn't were they left him. "Daniel?" Jack called.

"I'm here." A voice called from a dark corner.

Jack walked towards the voice. "You okay?"

"No Jack, I'm not. I need to go back."

"What's wrong?"

"Jack, just get me back to the base. I need to get there now."

It was then that Jack noticed that Daniel called him 'Jack'. Normally it was 'Colonel O'Neill'. "You remember?" He asked as he knelt down.

Daniel nodded.

"Okay. Let's get you out of here." Jack keyed his radio. "Carters, Teal'c. We got to go. Meet you at the gate." He then turned back towards Daniel and helped him to his feet. "We'll finish this now, once and for all."


End file.
